The Demigod Diaries
by acciofandoms
Summary: This is the first two pages of "The Staff of Hermes" from the Demigod Diaries. I have now included the first page of Rick's introduction to the book. It's for the benifit of those who haven't gotten their copy yet. I do not own anything in this fanfic. Note: The last sentence has been cut off as that was the end of page 2.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only the first two pages of Demigod Diaries and posted on Facebook by the PJO page. This fanfic is for the benefit of those who haven't bought their copy yet or don't have Facebook accounts. And the last sentence isn't complete coz' the second page ended right there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic.**

* * *

Annabeth and I were relaxing on the Great Lawn in Central Park when she ambushed me with a question.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

I went into red-alert mode. It's easy to panic when you're a new boyfriend. Sure, I'd fought monsters with Annabeth for years. Together we'd faced death a dozen times. But now that we were dating, one frown from her and I freaked. What had I done wrong?

I mentally reviewed the picnic list: Comfy blankets? Check. Annabeth's favourite pizza with extra olives? Check. Chocolate toffee from La Maison du Chocolat? Check, chilled sparkling water with twist of lemon? Check. Weapons in case of sudden Greek mythological apocalypse? Check.

So what had I forgotten?

I was tempted (briefly) to bluff my through. Two things stopped me. First, I didn't want to lie to Annabeth. Second, she was too smart. She'd see right through me.

So I did what I do best. I stared at her blankly and acted dumb.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, today is September eighteenth. What happened exactly one month ago?"

"It was my birthday," I said.

That was true: August eighteenth. But judging from Annabeth's expression, that wasn't the answer she'd been hoping for.

It didn't help my concentration that Annabeth looked so good today. She was wearing her regular orange camp T-shirt and shorts, but her tan arms and legs seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her blond hair swept over her shoulders. Around her neck hung a leather cord with colorful beads from our demigod training camp – Camp Half-Blood. Her stormy-grey eyes were as dazzling as ever. I just wished that their fierce look wasn't directed at me.

I tried to think. One month ago we'd defeated the Titan Kronos. Was that what she meant? Then Annabeth set my priorities straight.

"Our first kiss, Seaweed Brain," she said. "It's our one-month anniversary."

"Well… yeah!" I thought: _Do people celebrate stuff like that? I have to remember birthdays, holidays, and all anniversaries?_

I tried for a smile. "That's why we're having this great picnic, right?"

She tucked her legs underneath her. "Percy… I love the picnic. Really. But you promised to take my out for a special dinner

* * *

**That's it for the first two pages of Demigod Diaries. I really hoped that Rick Riordan could have given us the rest of the speech. I haven't gotten my copy yet as it don't know when it will be shipped over to Singapore. Just hope it'll be soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to the book

**This is Rick Riordan's introduction to the book (though it's only the first page so it's cut off at the bottom). Maybe I'll try to find Demigod Diaries when I go to Johor Bahru.**

* * *

Dear Young Demigod,

Your destiny awaits. Now that you have discovered your true parentage, you must prepare yourself for a difficult future – fighting monsters, adventuring across the world, and dealing with temperamental Greek and Roman gods. I don't envy you.

I hope this volume will help you on your journeys. I had to think long and hard before publishing these stories, as they were given to me in the strictest confidence. However, your survival comes first, and this book will give you an inside look at the world of demigods – information that may help keep you alive.

We'll begin with the "The Diary of Luke Castellan." Over the years, many readers and campers at Camp Half-Blood have asked me to tell the story of Luke's early days, adventuring with Thalia and Annabeth before they arrived at camp. I have been reluctant to do this, as neither Annabeth nor Thalia likes to talk about those times. The only information I have is recorded in Luke's own handwriting, in his original diary given to me by Chiron. I think it's time, though, to share a little of Luke's story. It may help us understand what went wrong for such a promising young demigod. In this excerpt you will find out how Thalia and Luke arrived in Richmond, Virginia, chasing a magic goat, how they were almost destroyed in a house of horrors, and how they met a young girl named Annabeth.

I have also included a map of Halcyon Green's house in

* * *

**Yeah, so it was cut off there. Tomorrow my friend's gonna go to Times bookshop to check if they have Demigod Diaries in stock. Hope they do! ^.^ According to my friend, Times bookstore stocks faster than Popular.**


End file.
